jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
2018 Dinosaur Outbreak
|date = 2018 |location = Lockwood Manor |people = Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Maisie Lockwood, Franklin Webb, Zia Rodriguez, Eli Mills, Gunnar Eversol, Ken Wheatley, Henry Wu |dinos = Velociraptor, Pteranodon, Carnotaurus, Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Baryonyx, Tyrannosaurus rex, Parasaurolophus, Indoraptor, Gallimimus, Sinoceratops, Allosaurus |casualties = Ken Wheatley, Gunnar Eversol, Screaming Woman, Brutish Mercenary, Dan, Eli Mills |preceded = Lockwood Manor Auction }} The 2018 Dinosaur Outbreak was an incident where several genetically-modified dinosaurs from Isla Nublar were released from Lockwood Manor into California and the southeastern continental United States after the failure of the Lockwood Manor Auction earlier that evening, as well as the escape of the Indoraptor and his eventual death after killing several people in the house. Species involved According to Eli Mills and other characters, over eleven species were rescued and transported from Isla Nublar to Lockwood Manor, possibly excluding Blue. The exact numbers of each species, however, are unknown, including multiple specimens of herbivorous and carnivorous species. Species confirmed to have escaped *''Allosaurus'' (at least four; three confirmed to escape) *''Ankylosaurus'' (at least four adults; three confirmed to escape) *''Apatosaurus'' (at least four adults) *''Baryonyx (at least two adults; one confirmed to escape) *Brachiosaurus (at least two adults) *Carnotaurus'' (at least two adults) *''Compsognathus'' (at least six adults) *''Gallimimus'' (at least five adults) *''Indoraptor'' (one adult)† *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' (at least one adult) *''Parasaurolophus'' (at least four adults) *''Pteranodon'' (at least three adults) *''Sinoceratops'' (at least three adults) *''Stegosaurus'' (at least four adults) *''Stygimoloch'' (at least four adults) *''Triceratops'' (at least four, three adults and one juvenile) *''Tyrannosaurus'' (one adult) *''Velociraptor'' (Blue) Species speculated to have escaped *''Dilophosaurus'' (at least one) *''Dimorphodon (at least one) *Microceratus (at least one) *Pachycephalosaurus (at least one) *Suchomimus (at least one) The single ''Indoraptor died in the incident. In addition to the above listed species, a single Mosasaurus was accidentally released from Nublar sometime earlier. In addition to at least three Pteranodon captured by Mills' team, numerous Pteranodon and possibly Dimorphodon were witnessed leaving Nublar's destruction behind. [[Stiggy|A single Stygimoloch]] was inadvertently let out of her cage by Owen and Claire much earlier than all of the other dinosaurs, which led to her disrupting the auction before fleeing into the forest. People involved Dinosaur Protection Group *Owen Grady *Claire Dearing *Zia Rodriguez *Franklin Webb Mercenaries *Ken Wheatley† *Dan† *Brutish Mercenary† *Mustached Mercenary *Tattooed Mercenary *Clean-Shaven Mercenary† *Mercenaries in Tunnel† *Mills' Men† Others *Maisie Lockwood *Henry Wu *Eli Mills† *Gunnar Eversol† *Russian Bidder *Screaming Woman† Gallery dinosaurs escape.png apato roaring.jpg IMG_20180909_223138_812.jpg Dino_escape.png Allosaurus_Gas5.png Dmydsv xgaarevp by kingrexy-dcmkwkq.jpg Fkending.jpg Trivia *Although "eleven species" is suggested twice in the film (although it is important to note that both times it is suggested more are possible) at least fifteen are witnessed at Lockwood Manor in the film, and the Mosasaurus makes for sixteen surviving species, although this is still significantly fewer than the total species glimpsed in the franchise and InGen's List. *It is possible that Dilophosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Dimorphodon, Suchomimus ''and ''Microceratus were rescued and escaped offscreen, or were auctioned offscreen. *For any of these animals to have a significant impact in the area, at least one actively breeding pair of each animal must have escape the mansion. Currently, the species that have only one known individual alive are the Tyrannosaurus rex, Velociraptor, and Mosasaurus. References Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Incident